Harry Potter and the Return of the Death Eaters
by hpforever
Summary: A story about an incedint on Privet Drive chapter 4 up!!!!!!!
1. The Letter

Harry Potter

A/N: Obviously I don't own any of these characters or anything, unless otherwise noted, they belong to that perfect writer, Miss (or is it Mrs.) Joanne Kathleen Rowling, all those things marked belong to me.

Also this is my first ever fanfiction! Please be gentle, but yes I do except flamers! Don't expect it to be good!  I will try to answer any questions that I get on this page so check back often for answers.

One other thing- I don't even have an idea for a story yet so if you could please give me any story starter

Harry sat up in his room. He looked out the window and watched for a few minutes, there was a raging storm that didn't look as if it would let up anytime soon.   **HARRY!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!**

**'Oh well' harry thought to himself. And he went down stairs to see what Uncle Vernon wanted.**

                                    ------------------------------------------

     "**Boy, you ,you ungrateful soul, l-l-llook what you've done now." Uncle Vernon was furious.**

       Harry looked and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, there on the couch was a Dudley but not a calm mean looking Dudley, this Dudley was shaking like mad and jigling and making the whole couch shake, even the whole room was vibrating a little because of his 500 pounds.  

       Then he looked back at his Uncle, and when he saw his face he got serious again. His face was purple and his eyes quivering. Aunt Petunia came running in "Dear, look what happened to your…"  But what it was we may never knowfor at that moment she fell to the floor apparently petrified.  An owl tapped on the window.  "Oh no, what have I "done" this time," he thought to himself. "The ministry will kill me for this."  He opened the window and let the bird in.  A letter dropped to his feet and of course it was from the ministry.

                                ----------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. H. Potter, 

              We are sorry to inform you that you **MUST LEAVE** your house immediately.

Go to any place where you feel safe and once you get there stay there and don't let anyone see you except those from the ministry and those living in the house hold. If anyone sees you you must go to another place.  You are given special permission to use any magic that is necessary in the process of getting to these places. Right now you must go and pack your things, **HURRY.** You will be given further details soon.

            Scincerely,

            Cornelious Fudge

PS:  If you notice strange things happening to the people you live with don't worry it will all be explained. 

**                             ----------------------------------------------------------**


	2. The Car Ride

ITS CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:

Obviously nothing belongs to me, except the plot

A/N: Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed even though one of them was my brother.

SO thank these 3 people:

****

CRAZYWISH- you especially because you helped me write it.

A-Potter-Person – he (my brother) wants you to read his fan fiction

And pepsiangel- my first review!!!!

Harry just stood in amazement.   


How could this happen? What's going on? These and many other thoughts crossed his mind.   


"Oh well might as well start packing." He thought aloud.   


He looked at his relatives all who were still by now, but still looking dead. Just then there was another owl who came in. He looked- it was Hedwig!! He grabbed the letter and looked at it. It was from Hermione. Finally, he thought. He had been waiting for that letter for quite some time. He read on the envelope:   


DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE LEFT!!   


"This is to strange," He thought. He went upstairs and packed quickly. Before he knew it, he was ready. "ok, now what?"   
  


He walked out on to the street.   


Suddenly bright headlights came before him.   


"Oh, no, it's the knight bus."   
  


But it wasn't. No this was a ministry car. He looked inside. It was Cornelius Fudge himself!!   


"H-H-Hello" Harry stuttered   


"Hi, Harry" he answered, "hop in."   


He got in the car.   


"W-W-What's this all about?"   
  


"Oh," He looked like he was trying figure out whether to tell him or not. "Nothing" He finally answered.   


"Listen, where do you want to go for the rest of the holidays Harry?"   
  


He sat for a sec. "I want to know what this is all about first"   
  


"Harry, I'm sorry, I just don't think that I'm the right person to tell you."   
  


"So who can tell me?"   
  


"I think the only ones who can tell you are Dumbledore and the person that did it."   
  


"Did what?"   
  


"I already said that I can't tell you."   
  


"Please?"   
  


"NO!" Fudge said with a tired look.   


Harry figured it wouldn't do to keep asking questions, so he sat quietly for a minute.   


Fudge said, "Harry, where do you want to go?"   
  


"Was it one of my best friends?"   
  


"Harry, I think that I'll just take you to Dumbledore and have him explain it all to you. You can then stay there for the rest of the holidays." Fudge said exasperatedly, "Any way you'll be safer there. Ok?"   
  


He didn't wait for an answer, and in a minute they were at Hogwarts.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

It's chapter 3! I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer but I do need to get up to date with my review list, so here goes,

::ahem::: 

2 names: 

Kay 

What makes it choppy? Don't assume. 

BearcatPooka 

You'll find out. 

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! 

(5 people as of now) 

************************************************************************

Harry got out of the car and walked towards the castle, Fudge close behind. 

Harry was carrying Hedwig and Fudge was using magic to carry everything else. 

They were both quiet, and if you add the eerie stillness, Harry thought it quite creepy.

Dumbledore came striding out to meet him. 

The glow that was normally in his eyes was not there. 

Dumbledore gave Harry and Fudge a weak smile and Harry tried to smile back. He couldn't. He was to confused. 

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Cornelius, I think that you should probably head back to the ministry and Harry, you come with me." 

"But," Fudge answered. "You have plenty of things to do there because of what happened." Dumbledore interrupted. "you first though should place a protection charm on young Harry." 

Fudge complained no more. "gezokial" he said, then he and the car vanished. "Harry, come with me." They walked to the castle, both silent.

Torrents of thoughts were floating around in his mind. 

What was going on? 

What happened? 

Why is Fudge cooperating with Dumbledore all of a sudden? 

Those were just some of the few questions that presented themselves. 

Harry figured he would find out the answers soon as they neared the stone gargoyle. 

Sorry that its ssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I couldn't help it.

It was a short scene. It'll get longer, don't worry.

~hpforever~


	4. Hermione

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was getting excited about seeing Hermione. He asked Dumbledore when she would be ariving and he said, "At 1 o'clock sharp.  
  
Then for the first time Harry relised that Ron hadn't been mentioned. "Where is Ron?"  
  
"Uh, Harry, I'll tell you later."  
  
Harry realised that something must have happened to Ron.  
  
All morning Harry just wandered around the castle grounds thinking. At mid morning Harry remembered Herm's letter. He raced to the Gryffindor common room where he went to his dorm and found the letter. He opened it and read:  
  
Harry~ July 29, 1995  
  
I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that I was to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I was told that you would be there. I think it has something to do with Ron.  
  
When the lunch bell rang Harry wandered down to lunch thinking again about Hermione. 


	5. The Legend

The Legend---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


"Harry, Harry," Someone was tapping his shoulder. "HARRY" 

Harry lifted his head, his eyes still closed, "I didn't do it sir, honestly, I just came downstairs and there they were," 

"**HARRY"**

"It wasn't me sir, I promise you," 

**"HARRY,"**

Harry snapped awake. Professor Dumbledore was there. 

"Harry I think you had a bad dream. Your face fell right into the chicken. You better hurry because your friend will be here in 20 minutes time." 

Harry started to hurry up his eating. 

He raced to the Gryffindor tower and changed. 

He was in the Entrance hall in 15 minutes. 

5 minutes later, Hermione came into the entrance hall. 

"HARRY!" 

"Hi, Hermione." 

She grabbed him in a hug. 

"Where's Dumbledore?" 

"He's in his office. He told us to go there when you got there." 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" 

They set off to Dumbledore's office. 

"Zonko's" Harry said the password. 

And they went onto the escalator like stairs going up to Dumbledore's office. 

***********************In Dumbledore's office****************************** 

"Harry, Hermione, sit down." 

They each sat on a squashy armchair. 

"I will do this in opposite order. You ask the questions first, then, after giving explanations for these questions, I will explain the whole thing afterward." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances then they both nodded. 

Harry said, "I think we both want to know what happened to Ron?" 

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, "I am sure that you will not take this well but, here goes. Ron, I am sorry to say, is not with us anymore. Nor is his family but for a different reason. I will explain this whole thing at the end. 

Hermione was crying and Harry looked pale. 

"But sir, isn't there anything we can do?" 

"I'm afraid not. Ron has chosen his own path." 

Harry and Hermione moved to the couch. Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder and Harry stroked her hair. 

"So, what exactly happened?" Harry asked 

"Two days ago, some death eaters, along with Voldermort showed up at the Burrow. All the family was there and he killed them. All except Ron. Except Ron is now worse than dead, he is a Death Eater." 

Hermione wailed at this. "Ron, a death eater. I can't stand it." 

Harry was beyond tears. The whole Weasley family gone? Now he'd never be able to get away from the Dursley's. He'd be there for the rest of his life. 

Finally he asked Dumbledore, "Are you sure that they are all gone?" 

"Not completely. There is a very slim chance that some how, just a slim chance, remember, that they could all be alive." He answered, "I really don't know how it came to be, but there is a thin line in their blood stream that could make it so that they can only die of natural causes. Meaning that Voldermort wouldn't be able to kill them. This is only a hope and legend remember so don't plan on it." 

Harry and Hermione just stared at Dumbledore. 

Hermione said, "Sir can you please tell us the legend?" 

"Yes, but I want you to take note that you are also a part of it. You will get extra training this year for it." 

They exchanged glances. 

"OK" They both said at once. 

"OK then, well here it is." Dumbledore said." He pulled out a small ancient looking scroll.

"Many days will go by with this trio as friends. Another will join and together they will fight for good against evil. They shall receive spirit names upon which they will use in the fight. The smallest shall be Jewel. For she is seen as a jewel to 2 others. Another, sweet, Kindness she possesses. For she will also be the smartest in everything but the rest. She will bear the name of Rosweeta, good friends to all the other. The next, a brother to another, shall bear the sign of a weasel shall have a name so different from the others. a name of gold and friendship but not as smart as all the rest. He shall receive the name of Baxter. The noblest one will lead the army to battle, with moral support behind him. He has seen great battle, Taken it with no fright, and will bear the name so close to an ancestor, of Gidroc. Together they will fight. With others to help them. All the soldiers must be under the age of 17 or they will be lost. This battle will go on for 1 whole year and soon one side will win. It will start at summers first gleam and set those not in it apart from those to battle. One side will take over the other and other will bow down low. 

All will fight with unspoken power. Terrible things will happen to 2 but soon will come back with others. Many will help and give advice to the leader. Those older than age will watch with rage as one side seems defeated. A light will glow and then it will snow and the side seemed defeated will come back with power." 

There was a long pause. Then Hermione, no longer crying but smiling, said, "so are you sure it is us?" 

"Positive." 

"Can you tell us what it means?" 

"Only a small bit. We know about part of it but not the rest." 

"So what do you know?" 

"Well here is our description of what we know." Dumbledore said, "Many days will go by with this trio as friends. Another will join and together they will fight for good against evil. They shall receive spirit names upon which they will use in the fight. We think that this means you three, Ron and you two, and then one other, and we think it is Ginny. And then you will of course get spirit names. The smallest shall be Jewel. For she is seen as a jewel to 2 others. This we think will be Ginny's name because she is the smallest. We think that she is seen as a jewel by Ron because she is his sister. But we don't know who the other one is that she is considered a jewel by." 

Hermione chuckled to herself at this. She had an idea at who the other was because Harry had gone pink. 

"Another, sweet, Kindness she possesses. For she will also be the smartest in everything but the rest. She will bear the name of Rosweeta, good friends to all the other. This we think is Hermione, for you are the smartest student in the school. But we don't know what it means in saying 'all but the rest'." 

"Sir, I think that since they are referring to the battle, that it means that I am not good at battle strategies, because I'm not." 

"Thank you then for solving that part of the legend. That means that your spiritual name will be Rosweeta. Then the next part, a brother to another, shall bear the sign of a weasel shall have a name so different from the others. A name of gold and friendship but not as smart as all the rest. He shall receive the name of Baxter. We think is Ron, because Ginny is his sister. Also we think that weasel and Weasley are some how related. And Finally the last one we think is you, Harry, for it says the noblest one will lead the army to battle, with moral support behind him. He has seen great battle, Taken it with no fright, and will bear the name, so close to an ancestor, of Gidroc. And you certainly are noble. And you have already beaten Voldemort many times, and Harry, we never told you but you are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Gidroc is Godric with switched vowels. The next part says, together they will fight. With others to help them. All the soldiers must be under the age of 17 or they will be lost. This means that you must choose carefully, you will be able to choose any army from anywhere. You will hold auditions on November first for as many days as you need. But they have to be 15 or under because we can't afford to lose them. Any older, you can choose as close advisors, but they can't be soldiers. You will learn more about that part later. After that it says this battle will go on for 1 whole year and soon one side will win. It will start at summers first gleam and set those not in it apart from those to battle. One side will take over the other and other will bow down low. We think that this means that obviously it will go on for 1 year, and it will start on the first day of summer, and one side will win.

After that, all will fight with unspoken power. This means all will have greater power during the battle. Then, Terrible things will happen to 2 but soon will come back with others. Part of this has already happened, and we think that Ginny will bring back from the dead, those that have been killed by Voldemort. Lastly, Many will help and give advice to the leader. Those older than age will watch with rage as one side seems defeated. A light will glow and then it will snow and the side seemed defeated will come back with more power.So others will help you Harry, and we think that our side is the side that will seem defeated, when a light glows and so on. So this part I think will happen in the winter.


End file.
